Месть или игра воображенния
by ericell
Summary: Каждый видит то, что желает. Оказавшись в нелепой ситуации можно желаемое принять за действительное. Келли, Джейк и Эрик, кто их них прав, кто виноват. Рассудит любовь.


Месть или игра воображения

Келли опаздывала. Подъехав к месту преступления, она резко затормозила. Тяжелый «Хаммер» дернулся, но послушно остановился около своего собрата. Остальные криминалисты были уже на месте. Выпрыгнув из машины, Келли взяла чемоданчик с инструментами в левую руку, а в правой держала ключи от машины, перешагнула через бордюр и замерла, остановившись.

- Келли, - окликнувший ее голос был знаком до боли.

- Джейк? - она плавно повернулась и приветливо улыбнулась подошедшему к ней мужчине.

- Келли, торопишься? У тебя есть минутка? – Джейк, ее бывший друг, вернее любовник, подошел вплотную и, скривив губы в ухмылке, смотрел на нее.

- Что тебе надо? - Келли не понравилось, как бывший детектив ее рассматривает.

- Да ничего вообще-то, - он сделал последний шаг, перегородив ей дорогу.

Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, ничего не говоря и не предпринимая никаких действий.

- А ты все хорошеешь, красавица, - в голосе Джейка явно звучали недобрые нотки, и вдруг он двумя пальцами взял Келли за подбородок и, наклонившись к ней, впился в губы.

Келли не ожидала нападения и попросту растерялась, невольно отвечая на поцелуй. Она оказалась беспомощна. Руки заняты, отступить она не могла, высокий бордюр не давал возможности сделать шаг назад. А Джейк явно не собирался прерывать публичный и наглый поцелуй, все крепче засасывая губы Келли. Умел он целоваться очень странным способом, отступая, но не прерывая поцелуя, и теперь казалось, что Келли в страстном порыве тянется за его губами, чуть ли не приподнимаясь на цыпочки. Целующаяся парочка моментально привлекла к себе внимание, вызывая усмешки и восторженные возгласы проходящих мимо людей. Несколько секунд, но этого было достаточно, чтобы сложилось соответствующее представление о паре, нарушающей общественный порядок. Кто-то из копов, прибывших на место преступления, решил прекратить это безобразие, легонько стукнул Джейка по плечу:

- Эй, парень, кончай ломать комедию.

Джейк видимо посчитал, что уже достаточно, и отстранился от Келли.

Она сжала зубы и нервно улыбнулась, с трудом сдерживая желание отвесить ему пощечину. Они и так привлекли к себе слишком много внимания, а рукоприкладство повлекло бы за собой еще больший интерес. Поведение Джейка было бесстыдным и дерзким. Эти черты характера были свойственны ему. Но так вести себя, играть на публику – это уже слишком, такие действия лишь доказывали его неуважительное отношение к Келли, хотя поцелуй в лаборатории два года назад и сегодняшнее откровенное проявление давно несуществующей страсти только подтверждали любовь Джейка к публичному проявлению чувств, которую раньше он не позволял себе показывать так явно. Келли и Джейк не виделись несколько месяцев, а за это время многое могло измениться. Джейк был слишком далеко от нее, и кто знает, что у него на душе, какие тайные мысли и желания хранит его сознание. Человека нужно видеть каждый день, чтобы понимать и знать, на какие поступки он способен.

Джейк довольно улыбался и, протянув руку, легонько коснулся пальцами щеки Келли, стерев с ее лица натянутую улыбку:

- Ладно, пока. Но сегодня вечером я тебя навещу. Обязательно, - хмыкнул, скривил губы в ехидной усмешке и пошел прочь.

Келли, ошеломленная таким натиском, несколько мгновений приходила в себя. Первым желанием было вытереть губы, но на нее уставилось столько глаз, что она не могла позволить себе сделать это. Проводив взглядом удаляющегося Джейка, тяжело вздохнула, проглотила накатившие на нее отвращение и злость. Ослепительно улыбнулась свидетелям этого маленького, но достаточно неприятного происшествия, поднырнула под желтую ленту, опоясывающую место преступления, и пошла к дому. Этот короткий путь показался ей дорогой на эшафот: насмешливые, ехидные, понимающие взгляды полицейских, стоящих вдоль подъездной аллеи, сопровождали ее до тех пор, пока не закрылась входная дверь, пропустив ее в здание.

- Ты где пропала? - улыбающийся Эрик смотрел на Келли, он не мог не заметить пылающих щек и нервно подрагивающих губ со съеденной помадой, - Келл, что случилось? - в его голосе появилась тревога, он хотел подойти поближе, но Келли отшатнулась назад, избегая смотреть ему в глаза.

- Все нормально, попала в пробку, - непонятно зачем соврала она, прекрасно понимая, что не пройдет и десяти минут, как все, в том числе и Эрик, будут знать, что произошло на улице. Стыд не позволил ей сразу признаться, и, зная, как Эрик относится к Джейку, Келли не смогла вот так сразу, глядя ему в глаза, сказать правду.

Эрик вопросительно смотрел на свою подругу, понимая, что она лжет. Что заставило Келли так себя вести? Он только открыл рот, но передумал расспрашивать ее: они были на работе, и выяснять личные отношения было неуместно. Келли молчала, а Эрик пожал плечами и уже успел отвернуться, как входная дверь открылась, и в дом влетел радостно улыбающийся Райан.

- Привет, - он с нескрываемым интересом переводил взгляд с лица Келли на спину Эрика, - что здесь происходит? - он уже был осведомлен о поцелуе и жаждал знать реакцию своего напарника на случившееся.

- Эрик, знаешь, кого я только что видел? - с легким ехидством поинтересовался Вулф, привычно складывая руки на груди.

- Райан! - Келли с нескрываемым презрением взглянула на Вулфа и слегка дрогнувшим голосом сказала: - Детектива Беркли, я его тоже видела.

- Видела? - Райана распирало от впечатлений, - а мне кажется, это я вас видел.

- Райан, - прервал его Эрик, - достаточно болтовни, ты принес инструменты? - он говорил, не поворачивая головы, словно не хотел видеть их обоих.

- Нет, - Вулф свел брови к переносице и, подмигнув Келли, уже на выходе бросил, - сейчас принесу.

- Джейк? - Эрик повернулся лицом к Келли.- Что ему нужно?

- Не сейчас, хорошо? - Келли подняла руки, прикрыв ладонями лицо, словно хотела защититься от Эрика, не могла она сказать, что сделал Джейк, ей было неприятно и стыдно, что она так глупо повелась на его поцелуй.

Дверь снова открылась, и в холл ввалились двое копов, первый вошел спиной, яростно жестикулируя и взахлеб что-то рассказывая своему напарнику. Келли застыла, еще мгновение - и Эрику все станет известно

- …эта блондиночка из CSI взасос целовалась с этим Беркли, бывшим детективом… - полицейский замолчал, увидев, как в испуге расширились глаза его собеседника. Обернулся и столкнулся взглядом с Келли, больше ничего не сказал, но не сдержал ехидной ухмылки и прошел дальше в комнату. Его напарник пожал плечами и виновато улыбнулся, словно извинялся за только что сказанные слова, поспешил за ним следом.

Келли стояла, опустив голову, она уже сто раз прокляла себя за то, что сразу не рассказала Эрику о дурацком поступке Джейка. Теперь ей будет намного трудней оправдаться, но как бы неловко она себя не чувствовала, виноватой она себя не считала.

- Эрик, - она все же решилась объясниться.

- Келл, у нас полно работы, давай лучше вечером, - Эрик понял одно: что и копы, и Райан видели, как Келли и Джейк целовались на улице, но выяснять отношения сейчас не было возможности, времени, да и место было неподходящим. И потом, он несмотря ни на что, не мог поверить, что Келли сделала это добровольно, просто он видел ее, когда она пришла. Ошарашенная, даже немного напуганная, и, скорее всего, ей было неловко говорить о том, что случилось. Просто он доверял ей и надеялся на честный рассказ, когда они окажутся одни.

- Хорошо, вечером, - Келли говорила еле-еле слышно, но груз, что давил на плечи, пропал. Она вздохнула и похолодела, вспомнив слова Джейка, что он собрался прийти к ней. Допустить встречу двух непримиримых соперников у себя в квартире она не могла позволить. Зная Джейка, Келли была уверена, что тот обязательно придет, и встречи с ним не избежать. Она должна быть одна, и выяснять, зачем Джейк снова появился в ее жизни и что хочет получить он нее, надо без свидетелей.

– Эрик! - окликнула Келли, уже успевшего подняться по лестнице молодого человека.

- Келл, ну что еще случилось? - Эрик с недоумением смотрел на нее. - Так мы отсюда никогда не выберемся, - пробурчал он, почему-то ощутив неприятный холодок, пробежавший по спине. Не нравилась Эрику интонация, с которой говорила Келли, обращаясь к нему.

- Сегодня вечером не получится, у меня назначена встреча, - на одном дыхании проговорила Келли, замолчала и, прикусив нижнюю губу, смотрела на узор, изображенный на ковре, застилавшем лестницу.

- С ним? - Эрик высказал свое предположение, не желая называть имя.

- Да, пойми, так нужно, - Келли защищалась, чувствуя раздражение и злость в голосе Эрика. Может, она была не права, и в этой встрече не было необходимости, но Джейк не был ей чужим, да и расстались они, можно сказать, по ее инициативе. Келли чувствовала вину за ту давнюю встречу, когда они последний раз виделись и разговаривали с Джейком. Вдруг ему нужна помощь, а поцелуй… это она никак не могла объяснить.

- Как хочешь, дело твое, - Эрик не испытывал радости от того, что Келли будет встречаться с Беркли, не так давно забытое чувство ревности снова поселилось в его душе. Ну не нравился ему Джейк, как не верти, и это его внезапное появление вызывало беспокойство. Но что он мог сделать? Келли не маленькая, она сама знает, что ей делать и как поступать.

– Поосторожней с ним, - последнее, что сказал Эрик, прикрыв за собой дверь, ведущую в одну из комнат, где необходимо было собрать улики.

Убийца, вырезавший семью из четырех человек, словно поиздевался над криминалистами, пройдясь почти по всему дому, оставил кровавые следы и предметы одежды, сорванные с жертв в самых неожиданных местах. Четверо специалистов работали без передышки до самого вечера. Келли и Эрик за все время, что находились на месте преступления, вряд ли обмолвились парой ничего не значащих фраз, словно намеренно избегали друг друга. Вроде бы не ссорились, но какое-то отчуждение вдруг возникло между ними. Эта размолвка была первой за то время, что они были близки, как они ни старались, но не могли скрыть своего нервного состояния. Келли думала о предстоящей встрече, а Эрик ревновал, он не мог ничего поделать с собой и злился на себя, Джейка и Келли вместе взятых. Его бесил Райан, который несколько раз что-то говорил Наталье, значительно приподнимая брови и понимающе улыбаясь, встречаясь взглядом с Эриком. Такое поведение коллеги только обостряло обстановку, и поэтому он даже обрадовался, когда Келли собрав достаточное количество улик, уехала в лабораторию.

Уже стемнело, когда Келли приехала домой. Она очень надеялась, что из-за позднего времени Джейк не придет, и все так и закончится тем идиотским поцелуем. Войдя в квартиру, Келли прошлась по комнатам, включая свет. Было непривычно тихо и одиноко. Последние недели почти все вечера они проводили вдвоем с Эриком. И сейчас ей не хватало его лукавой улыбки, ласковых слов, легких прикосновений и поцелуев, что сопровождали их совместное времяпровождение. К хорошему привыкаешь очень быстро, и тишина в квартире угнетала и нагоняла тоску. Келли подошла к зеркалу, посмотрела на свое отображение и грустно улыбнулась. Опустив глаза, она начала раздеваться. Расстегнула верхнюю пуговичку блузки и замерла, рука безвольно опустилась вниз, а мысли унесли ее куда-то далеко-далеко. Келли стояла и явно ощущала тепло ладоней на своих плечах, руки, скользнувшие по предплечьям и плавно переместившиеся на талию. Горячее дыхание, обжигающее кожу щек, и голос, говорящий что-то нежное и ласковое. Келли встряхнула головой, отгоняя наваждение, она была одна у себя в спальне, и вина в этом одиночестве целиком и полностью была ее. Наверно было бы лучше, если сейчас Эрик был с ней. Келли вдруг поняла, что абсолютно не знает, как может повести себя Джейк, оказавшись с ней один на один в квартире. Ну почему все, что касалось Джейка, напрягало Келли, заставляя вести себя по-глупому, словно он имел над ней какую-то непонятную власть?

Звонок в дверь заставил Келли вздрогнуть, она глянула на часы – почти полночь. Неясная тревога заставила сердце биться неровно. Звонок звенел настойчиво, с небольшими перерывами, словно кто-то не мог дождаться, когда его впустят в дом. Келли не сомневалась ни минуты, что гостем, стремящимся попасть к ней, был Джейк. Открывая дверь, она хотела отругать его за поздний визит и вежливо отправить восвояси. Первое, что она увидела – это был букет из пяти шикарных махровых, неожиданного лилового цвета тюльпанов. Протягивая ей букет и, виновато улыбнувшись, Джейк очень вежливо проговорил:

- Келли, это тебе, и прости, что так поздно. Я могу войти на минутку?

В полумраке холла и слабо освещенной лестничной площадки Келли не могла хорошо рассмотреть пришедшего мужчину, но его очень лояльное и корректное поведение ввело ее в заблуждение. Келли вздохнула и, вернув Джейку улыбку, отступила назад, пропуская его в квартиру.

- Входи, но только на минутку, - она стала серьезной, - завтра тяжелый день, и я очень устала.

- Келли, а цветы? - Джейк, уже стоя в холле, протягивал ей тюльпаны. Мягкая улыбка не сходила с его губ.

- Спасибо, они очень красивые, - Келли приняла цветы и, поднеся их к лицу, коснулась щекой прохладных соцветий. - Подожди, я только поставлю их в воду, – Келли, не думая ни о чем плохом, развернулась и, не торопясь, пошла на кухню.

Тюльпаны действительно были великолепны. Крупные, яркие, они слегка подрагивали на упругих стеблях, колеблясь в такт шагам Келли. Высокая, с расширяющимся горлышком ваза как раз подошла к букету. Налив воды, Келли опустила цветы в хрусталь и повернулась. От неожиданности она чуть не уронила вазу, удержав ее в самое последнее мгновение. В дверях кухни стоял Джейк, загородив собой проход. От его доброжелательности и вежливости ничего не осталось. Кривая ухмылка, ехидно прищуренные глаза, и лишь сейчас при ярком свете Келли поняла, что Джейк изрядно навеселе. Маленькое пространство кухни заполнил запах алкоголя, исходящий от нетвердо стоящего на ногах мужчины.

- Красавица-блондинка, ты чего испугалась? Я тебя не съем, - Джейк шагнул вперед и перехватил руку Келли, держащую вазу, расцепив ее сжатые пальцы, высвободил букет и поставил его на кухонный стол.

- Джейк, чего ты хочешь? – как ни пыталась Келли скрыть непонятно откуда появившийся страх, ей это не удалось. Голос заметно дрожал. Взгляд перебегал с предмета на предмет, Келли пыталась оценить обстановку, понимая, что попала в западню. Если Джейк попытается напасть на нее, отступать некуда, бороться с ним не имело смысла. Более сильный и опытный, он попросту сломит ее, подмяв под себя и свои желания. О его намерениях она догадалась сразу. Нехороший, тяжелый и раздевающий взгляд заставил ее содрогнуться. И словно в подтверждение ее опасений Джейк, сально улыбнувшись, резко подался вперед, почти вплотную приблизив свое лицо к лицу Келли:

- Тебя, моя радость, тебя.

Запах виски заставил Келли отшатнуться, но отступать ей было некуда. Спиной она упиралась в мойку, а попытка шагнуть в сторону была пресечена Джейком немедленно. Схватив ее за плечи, он развернул Келли и прижал к холодильнику, полностью лишив возможности сбежать из кухни. Повернув голову на бок, она пыталась не дышать, запах алкоголя вызывал тошноту и отвращение к держащему ее мужчине, к которому она некогда испытывала очень нежные чувства. А сейчас Келли пыталась просчитать свои действия и вырваться из грубых объятий. Но поведение Джейка вдруг резко изменилось, его хватка ослабла, и он слегка отодвинулся от Келли, давая ей небольшую, но свободу.

- Келли, неужели ты думаешь, что я причиню тебе боль? - слова Джейк произносил очень мягко, даже ласково. - Я не такая сволочь, просто ты такая красивая и безумно желанная, - он говорил еле слышно, касаясь губами шеи, дыхание щекотало кожу и независимо от желания Келли ее тело начало дрожать.

- Джейк, отпусти меня, прошу, мне неприятно, - Келли повернула голову и смотрела своему бывшему любовнику в глаза, в которых читалась только нежность. Осознание того, что еще немного - и она может уступить ему, заставило Келли усилить сопротивление. Она попыталась оттолкнуть Джейка, но тот держал ее достаточно крепко. - Пусти! - голос сел, и слова звучали еле слышно.

- Хорошо, но, Келли, всего один поцелуй, ну пожалуйста, - умоляющие слова и просящий взгляд, руки, что вдруг стали бережными, а прикосновения - ласкающими. Келли не заметила, когда и как его рука оказалась у нее под блузкой, и теперь пальцы Джейка ласкали одно из чувствительных мест на ее теле, чуть ниже поясницы, проникая за пояс ее брюк.

- Ну ладно, только один поцелуй - и ты уйдешь, - Келли соглашалась не потому, что хотела, просто она знала: спорить с пьяными - а Джейк был хорошо навеселе - бесполезное занятие. Человека под действием алкоголя проще уговорить, немного поддаваясь на его желания. И было во всем этом двусмысленном положении нечто, что не нравилось Келли, она снова испытывала странную слабость и была близка к тому, чтобы подчиниться власти Джейка, тому больному обаянию, что подминало Келли под себя, лишая ее сил, необходимых, чтобы сопротивляться.

Поддаваясь на уговоры Джейка, она не знала главного - что он попросту загнал ее в ловушку, самую настоящую подлую западню. Хотя Келли и стояла лицом к двери, но не могла видеть, что происходит за спиной Джейка, только он-то все видел. В стекле навесного шкафа отражался силуэт мужчины, стоящего в полумраке прихожей.

Эрик, так и не сумевший совладать со своей ревностью и беспокойством, что не оставляли его весь вечер, не мог усидеть на месте и, оказавшись около дома Келли, был удивлен той иллюминацией, что она устроила – окна ее квартиры горели все до одного. Ему было хорошо известна педантичность Келли, она никогда не будет держать зажженным свет во всех комнатах. Это странное обстоятельство и подтолкнуло его к последующим действиям. Эрик вошел в квартиру, отперев дверь ключом, который дала ему Келли. Оказавшись свидетелем более чем странного разговора Келли и Джейка, Эрик пожалел о своем безрассудном поступке. Уйти - это был лучший вариант, только он стоял, ошеломленный увиденной картиной. Ноги не слушались, обида и боль словно пригвоздили его к месту. Келли, как она могла так поступить? Ведь только вчера, на этой же кухне, они были вдвоем, казалось, что весь мир принадлежит им. Сплетенные пальцы рук, Келли, распятая его телом, ее легкий вскрик, когда он прижал ее к холодной и гладкой поверхности этого же холодильника. Пылающие щеки, стон, сорвавшийся с ее губ, когда он овладел ею. Все это было? Или ему приснилось? Эрик стоял и смотрел, как завороженный, на то, как его любимая женщина обнимает и целует другого, уйти не было сил. Выяснять отношения с помощью кулаков? Бессмысленно. Келли все решила сама. Он оказался незваным гостем на чужом празднике.

Джейк воспользовался его замешательством, сделал все возможное, чтобы оскорбить и унизить Келли, показать, что она по-прежнему не равнодушна к нему. Он резко сменил тактику своего поведения, играя роль пылкого возлюбленного. Если месть, так пусть она будет сладкой. Келли не достанется ему, это он прекрасно понимал, но и Эрику он попортит немало крови, заставив увидеть, как его возлюбленная страстно целуется с ненавистным соперником.

- Уйду, сразу же, - Джейк нежно шептал, успокаивающие слова, касаясь губами щеки Келли, и, скосив взгляд, наблюдал, что делает Эрик. Рука Джейка по прежнему ласкала спину женщины, выводя на ней замысловатые узоры, то поднимаясь вверх по позвоночнику, то опускаясь вниз.

Чем быстрее, тем лучше; Келли закрыла глаза, поддаваясь уговорам Джейка, подчиняясь странному, непостижимому чувству, подавляющему ее волю. Келли думала, что навсегда избавилась от этого, но даже любовь к другому мужчине не стала препятствием той дьявольской власти, что давила на нее, исходя от ее мучителя.

Поцелуй получился просто показательный - страстный, глубокий, и со стороны выглядел просто потрясающе. Мужчина и женщина, стоящие посередине кухни, казалось, были подчинены друг другу и безумству захватившего их чувства.

Отпустив губы Келли, Джейк улыбнулся и нежно попрощался, сказав достаточно громко, чтобы слышали все присутствующие:

- Спасибо, дорогая, это было потрясающе, - он повернулся на каблуках и вышел из кухни, проходя мимо Эрика, нарочно задел его плечом, нагло улыбнулся и, громко хлопнув входной дверью, вышел из квартиры.

Келли, тяжело дыша, стояла, оперевшись на стол, она не понимала себя, своих ощущений, ей было противно, и в то же время тело предало ее, неоднозначно реагируя на Джейка, на его прикосновения и ласки. Постепенно приходя в себя, Келли почувствовала, что в доме она не одна, резко обернулась и столкнулась взглядом с глазами Эрика. Он стоял в дверях, прислонившись к косяку в абсолютно не свойственной ему позе, сложив руки на груди, словно пытался от чего-то защититься. Все его эмоции и чувства отражались на лице, во взгляде, полном недоумения и боли. Не нужно быть особенно умной, чтобы понять, что все было сделано нарочно, лишь бы заставить ее совершить этот идиотский, как теперь казалось Келли, поступок. Джейк знал, что Эрик стоял в прихожей, поэтому и стал неожиданно ласковым. И только присутствие Эрика спасло ее от изнасилования. Она понимала, что объяснения не нужны, Эрик все видел, и пытаться доказать, что ее принудили, не было смысла, Келли целовалась по собственной воле. И невмешательство Эрика было логичным, он знал, что она сама согласилась на эту встречу с бывшим любовником. Такой глупой и обманутой она еще ни разу себя не чувствовала. Что она могла сказать в свое оправдание? Ничего.

Двое, оказавшиеся в нелепой и болезненной ситуации, стояли, молча глядя друг на друга. Никто не решался заговорить первым. Чего они ждали? Происшедшего не изменишь, а будущее было в их руках. Простить и понять или поверить и расстаться? Сложный выбор, сложное решение.

Тишина казалась осязаемой. Келли на какое-то время словно провалилась в темную бездну, потеряв возможность слышать. Кухня, столь привычная и знакомая, вдруг превратилась в темницу, а она сама была добычей, попавшей в капкан. Келли отвернулась, она не могла смотреть на Эрика, хотелось, чтобы он ушел, и в то же время она боялась остаться одна. Воздух казался вязким и тяжелым, он с трудом проникал в легкие, и ей пришлось несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы выровнять дыхание и начать понимать, что происходит у нее в квартире. Где-то капала вода, и этот звук вдруг стал оглушающим, давящим на уши. Келли приподняла голову и увидела опрокинутую вазу, поникшие цветы, свешивающиеся с края стола. Один тюльпан валялся на полу в луже растекшейся воды. Цветок был безжалостно раздавлен. На него наступил Джейк, покидая свою жертву. Губы Келли исказила горькая усмешка. Тюльпан и она, Келли, были в одинаковом положении: смятые, растоптанные, униженные и небрежно брошенные. Келли не помнила, чтобы она чувствовала себя так, словно ее изваляли в грязи, вымазав от макушки до пяток. Хотелось смыть с себя следы, оставленные руками Джейка, его запах. Губы саднило, словно на них попал яд. Хотелось плакать, только слезы горьким комом застряли в горле, не получая выхода наружу. Но больше всего она не хотела, чтобы Эрик понял, как ей плохо и больно. Не хотела жалости с его стороны. Гордость и упрямство заставили Келли с вызовом посмотреть в лицо стоящему в дверном проходе молодому человеку. Но, взглянув на Эрика, Келли заметила резкую перемену в его поведении. Он стоял, раскинув руки, упираясь ими о дверную коробку и глядя в упор на Келли. Выражение его лица было злым, казалось, еще мгновение - и он бросится на нее с кулаками. Келли попятилась, но ее босая нога попала в воду и начала скользить, она бы упала со всего размаха на кафельный пол кухни, но Эрик в два шага пересек узкое пространство и успел ее подхватить. Он привлек Келли к себе, обнимая, а она чисто интуитивно положила ему руки на плечи, дрожа и прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

- Осторожней, я не сделаю тебе больно,- казалось, он почувствовал ее страх, несколько раз провел рукой по спине, успокаивая. - Келли, что произошло? Чего хотел от тебя Джейк? - слова были сказаны требовательным тоном, вдобавок Эрик отстранился от нее, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, не сильно сжал ее за плечи и легонько тряхнул. - Келли, я должен знать правду.

От неожиданности Келли охнула, ей было больно, от хватки Джейка на плечах наверняка остались синяки, а Эрик случайно задел больное место.

- Келл, в чем дело? - голос Эрика смягчился. - Что хотел от тебя Джейк? - но слова были произнесены медленно, с разбивкой, и Келли поняла, что Эрик с трудом сдерживает бешенство.

Келли так и не ответила, она стояла рядом с ним, уткнувшись лицом в грудь, и больше всего боялась, что Эрик отпустит ее и отойдет в сторону или, еще хуже, совсем уйдет из дома.

- Не хочешь говорить, ну и не надо, мне и так все понятно. Келл, зачем ты разрешила ему войти? Зачем? - Эрик вздохнул и погладил Келли по волосам, зная, что эти прикосновения ей очень приятны. - Келли, Келли, при всем своем уме ты настоящая дура, вернее, маленькая глупенькая дурочка, которая абсолютно не знает мужчин и того, на что они способны из ревности, особенно на пьяную голову, - произнося эти слова, Эрик еще не был уверен в своей правоте, это было просто предположение и ничего более.

Келли утвердительно кивнула головой, полностью соглашаясь со словами Эрика. Отчуждение, возникшее между ними после появления Джейка, медленно, но неизбежно таяло. Уловка Беркли не удалась, и Эрик, поймавшись в сети, заброшенные Джейком, удачно из них выбрался, понимая нелепость сложившейся ситуации.

Воображение - злая штука. Ослепленный ревностью и злостью Эрик с ходу подумал, что Келли его обманула, но было во всем увиденном что-то неверное, неправильное. И после ухода Беркли, когда обида и боль немного поутихли, стали проявляться весьма странные факты. Келли, стоящая на кухне, поникшая, с дрожащими губами, была похожа на взъерошенную птичку, маленькую и обиженную, которая только что вырвалась из лап коршуна. Взлохмаченные волосы, полурасстегнутая блузка, а на тыльной стороне ладони - размазанный след от помады. Словно она только что стерла поцелуй с губ.

Профессия криминалиста, требующая тщательно изучать и анализировать ситуацию, сыграла не последнюю роль и в данном случае. Небольшая уютная кухня ничем не напоминала место свидания, скорее, это было место не состоявшегося преступления.

Свет, горящий во всех комнатах, словно сигнал бедствия. Именно это обстоятельство подтолкнуло Эрика войти в квартиру, воспользовавшись ключом, без звонка. Опрокинутая ваза с цветами. Джейк, его слишком странное поведение. Первое, что увидел Эрик, войдя на кухню, это мужское тело, подмявшее под себя Келли. Джейк был похож на хищника, держащего в лапах добычу, а не на страстного любовника, пытающегося соблазнить женщину. Шаткая походка, запах алкоголя и злое самодовольное выражения лица Джейка, все это навело Эрика на ужасную мысль. Разрозненные кусочки калейдоскопа, прокрутившись, встали на место, получившаяся картина была отвратительна и мерзостна.

- Я его убью! - Эрик не понимал, что поизносит эти слова вслух. Бешенство и злость на Джейка вспыхнули в нем с новой силой. Не было никаких предположений. Действия и поведение Беркли были совершенно ясны: он стремился к одной единственной цели - заполучить Келли любой ценой.

- Нет! - Келли почти выкрикнула, ее руки соскользнули с плеч Эрика, и она обняла его за талию, сцепив пальцы в замок. Слабая попытка удержать мужчину оказалась действенной.

Хоть Эрик и напрягся, словно пытался куда-то бежать, но по-прежнему стоял на месте, не выпуская из своих рук испуганную Келли.

- Убью! Келли, а если бы я не пришел? - ненависть к Джейку переполняла его. Эрик заставил Келли поднять голову и попытался заглянуть в глаза. Но у него ничего не получилось. Она стояла, выгнувшись назад, не открывая глаз.

Неожиданно она как-то вся обмякла, повиснув на руках Эрика. Возбуждение спало, адреналин, играющий в ее крови, прекратил свое действие, и Келли с необычной ясностью поняла, к чему она была так близка. Пьяный Джейк с его одержимостью овладеть ею был способен на все, на самый подлый поступок, она могла стать жертвой самого настоящего насилия. Комок, застрявший в груди, лопнул, и слезы, облегчающие и освобождающие душу, наконец, вырвались наружу. Келли всхлипнула и, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Эрику, расплакалась. Он ничего не говорил, просто молча стоял, обнимая за плечи плачущую женщину, давая ей возможность выплакаться. Келли достаточно быстро справилась со слезами, но теперь ей уже не было так больно. Прерывающимся голосом, она попросила:

- Эрик, оставь в покое Джейка, он не стоит твоего внимания, - и вдруг взяла в ладони лицо Эрика и, глядя ему в глаза, проговорила с еле скрываемой страстью, - не надо, пожалуйста, я не хочу, чтобы что-то случилось с тобой. Не хочу!

- Но, Келл…- Эрик попытался что-то сказать против, но Келли закрыла ему рот ладонью.

- Если я, - она замялась и, умоляюще улыбаясь сквозь слезы, проговорила, - если я для тебя что-то значу, оставь его. Он не достоин твоего внимания.

- Келли, я люблю тебя, - Эрик произнес эти слова с легкой грустью, - и я не знаю, что бы сделал с ним, если бы с тобой случилось…если бы он посмел тебя обидеть. - голос его был сердитым, но Келли поняла, что Эрик смягчился, и безумное стремление мстить отступило.

- У меня есть только одно желание, - Келли отошла от Эрика и одним резким движением сбросила со стола вазу и тюльпаны, вложив в этот жест всю злость и ненависть, страх и отчаяние, что заставил ее испытать Джейк. - Забыть. Навсегда забыть этот вечер.

На полу в луже лежала хрустальная ваза, ее грани переливались в ярком свете. Цветы, некогда шикарные, разлетевшиеся по кухне тюльпаны представляли собой жалкое зрелище.

- Забыть и не вспоминать. Никогда, - Келли встряхнула головой, закидывая волосы за спину, и медленно повернулась к Эрику. Он улыбался. Немного грустно и нежно. Его слова оказались для Келли полной неожиданностью, они совершенно не имели никакого отношения к происшедшему. Но от них на душе стало тепло и немного печально.

- Келли, ты самое дорогое, что у меня есть. Я слишком долго шел, слишком много ошибался, прежде чем понял, какое сокровище находится рядом со мной, – Эрик подошел к Келли и пальцами легонько коснулся ее волос, - эти волосы, - рука скользнула ниже по переносице, - очаровательный носик, - затем пальцы пробежались по щекам и обрисовали контур губ, - щеки, эти соблазнительные и сладкие губы,- он обнял Келли, привлекая к себе как можно ближе, - это безупречное тело. Келли, ради тебя я готов на любые сумасшедшие поступки, - Эрик наклонился, а Келли приподнялась на цыпочки, их губы соприкоснулись в нежном невесомом поцелуе.

- Эрик, - Келли только успела вздохнуть, ее тело идеально вписалось в изгибы мужского, а поцелуй длился целую вечность. Жаркий, исступленный, мучительно- страстный, уносящий далеко-далеко и освобождающий от призраков недавнего прошлого.


End file.
